(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network for permutation or de-permutation, especially a network for permutation or de-permutation utilized by channel coding and a channel coding security concept thereof.
(B) Description of Related Art
Turbo Code (TC), which is an example of the so-called channel coding, was invented in 1993 and can produce a near Shannon limit performance by applying an iterative decoding algorithm. In co-pending U.S. patent application U.S. Ser. No. 11/176,829 by Zheng et. al., innovative encoder and decoder designs were presented with real-time performance, wherein inter-sequence permutation and intra-sequence permutation are both utilized. Conventionally, many algorithms, e.g. lookup tables, can be used in performing permutations, but they are either complex or inflexible. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a simple or flexible algorithm for channel coding permutation and de-permutation.
The present invention provides an innovative but simple algorithm and hardware architecture for performing inter-sequence permutation at either the encoder end or decoder end with this concept. Preferably, the channel coding applying this concept is referred as “ZYX code” hereinafter.